114339-na-region---its-time-to-cast-your-vote-for-your-megaserver-name
Content ---- ---- Same thing still, would be nice if they opened it... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I thought the same thing right after I posted that and saw what time the thread was created lol. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- I tried that, but it didn't work. Still do not have permission. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Didn't work for me. I was able to vote for the EU names though, before I relogged. | |} ---- ---- I hope so too...other names are kinda "eh..." I even think I'd be happy with jsut going with "Pago" and Pergo" hehe... Anyway, the poll isn't working for me...even tried what MeteoriteSiren said and that didn't work... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Seraphel the Builder: 4th Emperor of the Dominion Entity: The major villain of the current game story and the being that controls the Strain Darkwitch: I believe this is an Osun title for their great casters Vitara: Primeval aspect of life, worshipped by the Torine Sisterhood Skurge: Strain-enhanced humanoid clones used for technical applications and combat Ravok: Draken god of courage Durek Stonebreaker: Commander of Exile forces FCON Warhound: Large doglike creatures used by the Osun as pets and guards Azrion the Conquerer: Second emperor of the Dominion Deadeye Brightland: The Exile cowboy guy, first face you see starting an exile. Hope those are right; they are to my knowledge. Feel free to correct me or add to them in spoiler tags if anyone would like! | |} ---- Of the ones I know of... Dead eye refers to that exile guy that with the fancy hat everyone wants. Stonebreaker I think is a famous granok Ravok refers to Draken mythology(?) Darkwitch I'm quite sure refers to the female Osun witches... EDIT: *bonks Vic for beating him to it* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- unfortunately T_T eh...ive been at this for an hour or so now and cant get through... My vote: Darkwitch and Warhound... I'll try again later today... | |} ---- I think the EU people are showing up to name us after the Flying Purple People Eater | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I know right wtf? I demand NA gets Cubig! | |} ---- ---- Maybe there are only two options that you can actually vote for? /tinfoilhat Yes, I know people have voted for all of them...just being dumb. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Are you making sure to vote for both? | |} ---- ---- Evindra begs to differ with you. Everyone is most certainly *not* on Stormtalon ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I've voted for both at least a dozen times...signed in and out several times....same error every time. Edit: It let me vote after posting this....didn't do anything different...strange | |} ---- ---- I'm more surprised that the Draken god of courage isn't doing better. I'd rather be named after Ravok than an Osun "dog"! I am honestly surprised at how many of the names are faction-related, though. I'd think a choice among faction-neutral names would be better. And Entity is a horrible name choice...good thing I won't ever see it. EDIT: the poll finally let me vote. | |} ---- ---- ---- Hmmm, could be a cookie issue. Try deleting your cookies and then logging back in. | |} ---- I can say, definitively, that Darkwitch is a great name for a sever. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ravok is clearly the superior choice for the PvP server. "RAGE OF RAVOK!" | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- No offense, but seriously? I don't want to delete all my cookies just to vote =( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- thx for the heads up it worked took about 2 tries but it worked | |} ---- ---- I like the potential irony of us taking down the Entity by crashing the megaserver. He'll never see it coming. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Wish I could say the same, but nothing I do is allowing me to vote, and I'm not about to delete my cookies (hello, I visit dozens of websites!) for that. Three relogs, a refresh, posting on here, nothing is helping. The next logical step is, obviously, throwing my computer out the window.... (I may have skipped a few steps tho) | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I got that permission thing, too. Oddly, I just changed my PVP server choice (I had originally picked Warhound, switched it to Deadeye) and it worked. No deleting cookies or cache required. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's something that happens in everything. People will almost always pick the "bad" side over the "good" side. Tho, I am not one for the Entity. Try voting for both PvP and PvE names. that worked for me I would love to have the PvE realms named Drusera!! | |} ---- You're assuming that the PVEers are naming their server after the Entity, it could be the PVP people picking it. | |} ---- ---- Logged out, deleted my cookies, logged back in. Sorry, you don't have permission for that! #10349 You do not have permission to vote in this poll. | |} ---- ---- The forums are hosted across a few servers for load management. I believe one of them isn't cached with the permission change this morning to allow voting, and it's kind of random which one you will be on when you log into the forums. I'm trying to get them manually cached to fix this, but they will eventually all catch up. | |} ---- ---- ROFL! That does sound like there's been a glitch and you're logging into some kind of bugged authentication server. "I can't log into Darkwitch, all I can see is an entity server." | |} ---- ---- To be fair, most of the current servers have similarly awkward names, regardless of the parts of speech (I feel the need to be a jerk and point out that names are nouns). However, since I don't want the server named "Entity" either, /highfive! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes was voting for both PvE and PvP, and deleting the cookies and signing in without saving cookies allowed me to vote, thank you. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Names are proper nouns. My original post made this distinction. You use a proper noun to distinguish a specific thing. Two common nouns together makes it sound like this would be a server for entities? Like what? Business entities? Can I register my 501(c ) there? I voted for Vitara, but really I don't care as long as they use a proper noun as opposed to a common one. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Experiencing this as well. . . | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Not so for me. I tried that - twice. So I cast my vote up above in the comments. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Me either... :( How bout just call them NA PVE and NA PVP or just put EU and NA together and just PVE Server and PVP Server... | |} ---- ---- Avatus, Avatus, Avatus come on keep the best server name please | |} ---- ---- Same here. Refreshed several times, voted for both server types, same "no permission" error. | |} ---- Personally picking something that has to do with a faction (Exile/Dom)isn't really a great idea. Which doesn't leave very many choices. So I went with: PvE - Skurge PvP - Warhound I play PvP anyway, and I am an Exile, but if a Dom name gets picked I won't be very happy about it (won't be game breaker though). And if I were Dom, I wouldn't be too thrilled to have an Exile based name either. These really should have been neutral names imo. | |} ---- I never knew there were some who don't like opp faction names for realm names. Anyway, I agree on the neutral names. It would be nice since there is Drusera, Caretaker, Lopp, etc. On another note, Maybe they could've asked up what names we would like for the new server and then made a poll. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The Strain probably took over the poll | |} ---- I am voting for both, yet it refuses to go through. I've cleared cookies, I've logged out and in, I've tried from my tablet. It just won't let me submit my vote. Seraphel / Stonebreaker. Those are my choices. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Vote and it will take you to the error, back and vote again.. it will take you to the error.. keep trying around 6 times and it should work.. it happened to me.. now it's working fine : ) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, it makes sense to use names from lore if there are going to be a lot of servers, but if there's only going to be 4 total, it's kind of odd to give them completely unrelated names like Jabbit, Luminai, Deadeye and Entity. | |} ---- ---- Hello Strifes, We did not want new names to be confusing for players. Also having an old name make it look like all servers were deleted and that only one remained which isn't the case here with megaservers. All listed names you can vote for have never been assigned to a realm, including during Beta. We ensured that they were all unique. | |} ---- Again, it's not intended, it's a forum software glitch. We apologize and are looking into how to fix it long-term, in the short term please continue to try the solutions listed in the thread. - Team WildStar | |} ---- ---- I am not able to do that, my apologies. | |} ---- ---- ---- After I had successfully voted on the NA side (Skurge PvE and Warhound PvP because majority of others are faction related and that's just silly), I tested a theory and tried to vote on the EU side. It wouldn't let me. So, my guess is, if you successfully voted on the EU, then you won't be able to vote on NA (just guessing like I said). If that is true, then I am wondering if people rushed to the wrong side and voted without realizing it and/or did what those 2 did up there. And regarding PvP'ers picking PvE name, well duh, lol everyone has to vote for both Edited September 23, 2014 by Beckstir | |} ---- ---- yes interesting... Is it possible to transfer to the EU? I'd rather be on the Jabbit server than Entity... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I just think the Entity is a cool-sounding name. :3 Now I have no clue why Azrion isn't winning the PvP poll... the Scion of Strength! And a cool-sounding name to boot. :D | |} ---- Yeah, but for new players coming in? Would you rather join the server called Entity, or WARHOUND! | |} ---- Entity. It tingles all of my eldritch nightmare brain nodes in just the right way. Warhound just makes me think of... well, I won't be mean! | |} ---- It's what you'd name your metal band today because they're running out of cool names. Darkwitch is a band I would see solely for the name alone, because that is the best name on the entire list, between all ten possibilities. | |} ---- Warhound sounds cooler | |} ---- Not to mention all the management types out there. Having the root of your Entity Relationship Diagram actually named Entity is a dream come true. | |} ---- I think that's how I kind of feel, like "entity" is just more of a "we ran out of ideas" name for servers, its fine and dandy for the story though. To go from "Stormtalon" and "Evindra" to "Entity" just feels weird.. I'd rather something like "Aethros", "Drokk", or "Ohma". Think of what? Say it, not like we're gonna bite you(Tankanidis might, but they bite everyone) I think I liked it when TERA did this and they let people toss out names and we ended up with coo l ideas like "Lake of Tears"(an actual place in the game) for the pvp server | |} ---- ---- Lake of Tears made me so happy. No other PvP server name will ever be able to compete. XD And fine, fine... Warhound just sounds too... I hate using these words but not sure how else to describe it... like, trying too hard? WARRRRRHOUUUUND! Ooooo intimidating! But not really. :( I'm not a metal fan. Not really sure what is "metal" about Entity? XD It makes me think of something wonderfully Lovecraftian, and I love the atmosphere of those stories. | |} ---- Nothing is metal about Entity. That's the problem. It's so bland and shapeless, which is why you think of Lovecraft, because it's so vague. But a Darkwitch? Yeah, you get immediate flavor out of a dark witch. I know which I'd rather spend my time with. | |} ---- I am not a fan of Warhound either but I just don't want Deadeye to win. With a certain game coming out with an expansion that features a character named Deadeye as one of the villians I don't want to give the trolls ammo to mock Wildstar for being another lowly clone. Honestly if people can, they should move their vote if the made a losing selection and throw it in with another one with more votes. Like choosing the lesser of two evils. | |} ---- I don't like Deadeye, either. It is equally silly sounding. Voted for Azrion, myself. :( @Vic: Don't mistake shapeless for bland! The most terrifying are those without perceivable form... | |} ---- Azrion would have been nice. I like more "exotic" sounding server names. The current winners just feel so meh to me. | |} ---- Only in the way people are afraid of the dark. Everyone thinks the unkown evil is the most frightening thing ever until they accidentally think a step on a stair is a little closer than it actually is. Then, once you're clinging to a handrail and trying to swallow your own bowels back down your throat, you realize that you can sleep in the dark for your entire life as long as you never actually have to deal with a bomb going off on your block. Maybe that's why I was never really into Lovecraft but loved Burroughs. | |} ---- True that! Looks like it's pulling ahead too. | |} ---- Das not a witch! THIS is a witch Also I don't think darkwitch sounds "metal", just kind of magical. A "metal" name to me would be something like "Chuacolypse"(that'd be an awesome server name actually...lol). Entity just sounds very vague in the sense that i can call a herd of jabbits an entity, a random organization that sells baon flavoured mayo an entity, of the names for the pvp Arizon would be a great one, but it's a bit bias to me. I could be wrong but exiles don't seem to really value the scions as much and being strong doesn't necessarily mean going to war. Warhound seems generic enough but fitting enough to call a person seeking a fight. If I didn't know the story Deadeye actually makes me think of myself...because well that's what I have a dead eye...lol. Also makes me think of Killrogg deadeye(omg dont kill me for referencing Warcraft, i still have the war1 and 2 books that mention him and go figure that id end up like my favourite orc...). Thinking about it, maybe exiles and their love for deadeye and possibly people who are thinking of Killrogg are voting for that? i dunno...don't really like that name Edited September 23, 2014 by BusterCasey | |} ---- This is exactly how I feel! If Chuacolypse was an option I think people would probably go crazy for it. Just look how well Jabbit is doing on the EU side. | |} ---- ---- Ravok is the Draken god of Courage Azrion is the Dominion Emperor known as the Scion of Strength Stonebreaker is the Granok general that was able to stop the Dominion invasion of Gnox. I think those three like to kick butts :) | |} ---- "Dark" and "Witch" are very metal words. "Dark Witch" is also very metal. Entity? There's this band from Orlando, and there have been four or five bands in Europe and Canada called that, but nothing on the level of those previous three mentioned. Sorry, I should keep this stuff in Metal Monday where it belongs... >.> EDIT: I should mention I had a thing for fem orcs in WoW. This picture is likewise entertaining. | |} ---- ---- Play a female orc or go home in my opinion *high five* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- As I understand it, its a server side caching issue, so it will be fixed for some people randomly, and there's not much you can do but keep trying. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It was posted on Facebook. Yesterday. Honestly, nobody really cares about the name of the server. We're just having fun bitching about it. | |} ---- Seriously? It's a server name which does not change game-play whatsoever. I wouldn't say it's lazy that they are letting us vote, Carbine is clearly community focused and probably thought that the players should get some sort of say so in what the server should be called. On another note, yes I think the pve choices are pretty lame, but whatever, doesn't matter to me at all. | |} ---- Gotta say, that was well put :) Voted for Seraphel and Warhound myself, as they both are evocative of some sort of emotion to me. | |} ---- There you have it folks, you can also vote on the EU names!! I think this is so ironic that the EU want our names and NA is asking for theirs lol Well considering that Entity (which I agree I am not a fan of that name and did not vote for it) is for PvE server and Warhound is PvP (love this name and did vote for it, besides the fact it was one of the few that was NOT related to a faction) I don't think it will really matter lol | |} ---- Well, it matters to me. Gotta advertise. | |} ---- Well just so ya know, even though I don't play on the PvE servers, I still did not vote for Entity. I agree with most of those that have posted here, that it doesn't really make sense and has absolutely no meaning. And, it's a noun. Personally, I think alot of the Entity votes are coming from EU peeps. Many on their thread have said how much they love it lol. And for those here who voted Warhound, thank you, thank you, thank you! I totally believe having a non-faction name is the best way to go. I see Warhound as a true description of so many on this forum. Mess with their pvp, pve, class, items, etc...they literally turn into WarHounds.....fighting for something they believe in with a hard bite and never letting it go. | |} ---- To be honest, if I had my druthers I'd have named the PvE server Drusera and the PvP one Entity. But alas. I am in no position to make that call. | |} ---- This already exists so... they might as well make it official. XD | |} ---- They probably wanted to avoid the whole "Good vs Evil" vibe that would give off. You just know some cupcake in 3 years will say "There's a reason they named YOU pvp players the Entity" | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Entity PVP and Drusera PVE would be fitting. What could embody "endless conflict" better than the Entity and what could embody "carebear" better than Drusera? :D | |} ---- Evindra? :D | |} ---- Thank you for doing that. And guys remember, EU is also voting on our server names and from their stand point (viewing their post on EU name vote thread) they like Entity name. With that said, I really wish more would go back and revote like Mu Nova did (but maybe change it from Entity to something else?). I am really, really REALLY, glad to see Warhound winning | |} ---- Well they can have entity, I'd rather be called Jabbit... Though I didn't vote on their servers since I won't be playing there. Ugh, guess we're stuck with entity though =/ | |} ---- You can. You can delete your votes and revote. | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't understand this objection to Entity. All the options are nouns. | |} ---- It would be funny if we had some adjectives. COZMOTRONIC server. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Great... that means Entity has time to actually become more popular than everything else combined. Sadness. | |} ---- Well, clearly more people prefer it. Some may not, but that's the way the cookie crumbles, I'm afraid. | |} ---- No! Rally the troops! We can overthrow Entity! All who voted for the bottom three must withdraw and revote! Pin your hopes and votes on Vitara! C'mooooon Vitara! If we all funnel our votes into a competitor we can knock Entity out of the running! (I can dream, can't I?) | |} ---- Right, but they're proper nouns. "Entity" is about as common as nouns get. You literally cannot get more generic with a single word, because the only thing less specific than "a thing that exists" is "a thing that may or may not exist," and as far as I know there's no word for that in our language because it's so completely vague as to be significant of nothing. I guess I was hoping for something iconic of, or at least specific to Wildstar. | |} ---- It is literally the name of the big bad of Wildstar. I am not sure how much more iconic you can get, especially given the choices. | |} ---- Have you done the Drusera quests, or the Tree of Life event in Blighthaven? | |} ---- The big bad ... but for how long? o.O | |} ---- That's what I was thinking and hoping. But ah well. lol | |} ---- Lol, no problem. Deadeye as a name isn't so bad, but I decided Warhound has a more interesting ring to it. Plus I really don't care for Deadeye as a character. *shrug* | |} ---- I don't like the way the cookie crumbles. I'll come join your dream too I'm a lil shocked that the Entity is still growing strong. | |} ---- I'm sorry, my culture forbids me from voting for any name but Darkwitch. | |} ---- ---- I'd love to play on the Cupcake server :) | |} ---- Cupcake would win no matter what, that's why it's NOT on the lists! /conspiracy | |} ---- ---- ---- I would have liked to name the server Ultrabot | |} ---- The problem with the name list is that it's just a list of random unused WildStar-related names that would have been used for additional servers, rather than anything particularly iconic. They really should name the servers after continents (and moon): Olyssia Alizar Isigrol Farside Granted, some were used pre-launch and they said they didn't use continent names for launch because there might be confusion if someone said "Olyssia is down" since it could mean "the server that the Olyssia continent is on is down", or "the server called Olyssia is down". That's a concern when you have 30+ servers, but if "Olyssia is down" could mean either the entire NA-PVE server - or the server that the continent is on is down, its going to be easy to figure out quickly. | |} ---- ---- Will it doesn't work with out the "The" in front of it. Might as well call it "server". Like the differences between Thing <-> The Thing. Hulk only works because "Hulk SMASH puny grammar! | |} ---- Exactly. Thus they should have used names like the ones suggested above. Protostar, Rowsdower, Jabbit, and Lopp are 4 perfect, neutral, easily recognizable names that aren't really in danger of becoming irrelevant as the story progresses. | |} ---- Maybe they should have named them after Rocio's Mates. Elora and Arru... And Jabs for EU | |} ---- ---- Isn't voting for Entity giving market share to the bad guy? | |} ---- ---- And as I've said, I'm not happy about it. In all likelihood, the given choices of server names wont change. Entity is the name I dislike the least...the other four are even worse. | |} ---- ---- ---- Now.. that is a good point that I didn't think about at all. Hmm.. | |} ---- ---- Trolol Cupcake server!!! *in tears from laughing so hard * And naming after Devs makes me think they did with Entity >_< That was a very excellent and valid point. Having server names where the possibility of that name is "killed off" in story would be actually weird. Who knows, maybe Entity turns out to be the "Good* guy in the "real" ending | |} ---- ---- I am not affiliated with RP in any manner but I really dislike that. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, imagine our servers were named Frost, Cheez, Cougar, and Lamenth. People would be wondering WTF for years. | |} ---- ---- I actually kinda like a server named Cougar... every I like server pride...server pride is awesome. For me personally having a name is fun instead of jsut "realm 1" or "realm 2" time it goes down everyone goes "damnit Cougar!" and it works on multiple levels lol... I like the idea of naming them Rowsdower, Lopp, Cubig, Jabbit, etc... Also to those suggesting servers be named after continents/regions in game. Carbine has said in the past they'd rather not do that to keep communication clear. As an example If a server were named Olyssia and someone said "oh Olyssia is down!" do you mean the server itself or the region in the game? Just putting that out there... | |} ---- Like I said, I'm voting for Dark Witch. | |} ---- I could certainly get behind adding "the" in front of Entity, though I imagine it will happen naturally (i.e. people aren't moving to a stormtalon sever, they are moving to the stormtalon sever). As opposed to Darkwitch, because we know there are all those friendly Osun out there. | |} ---- ---- ---- Glad I wasn't drinking when I read that, lolz! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That would be awsome! They should really do that. | |} ---- ---- Or alternatively... | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't know, have you heard of Protostar's new snack like? Snobby Jerky Free Range Jerky Fluffy Foresty Protein Bars Scales and Horns (mixed snack) Bolder-Os Rodent Chew(a)s Crystal and Circuit Bites Zombie Chips Soylent Green is People man! Soylent Green is PEOPLE! :wacko: They are the enemy behind the enemy. | |} ---- But of course . . . the choice is yooooouuuuurrrrss! Who the Balck Rowsdower! What's the Black Rowsdower! OMG, I have a two word name to run with now XD | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Primarily for two reasons, the first one being the same one as why a French Realm ended up with the name Treespeaker. The second one being, from Beta to Live, the server architecture was the same. So while re-using a name wasn't ideal it was less of an issue than for megaservers. Re-using a previously used name could have led to confusion. Let's say we named a Megaserver Pergo, current Pergo players would be legitimately asking "Does that mean that my characters will be renamed? Does that mean that I get to keep my Guild name no matter what?". Some players could think that they would get to "stay" on their Realm while other would be joining them. That is not the case and that is not what is happening with megaservers. Everyone will be moved to something brand new. To clearly convey this, we wanted brand new names as well. |} Thank you, Youmukon, for answering those! | |} ---- ---- It'd be nice, but they've said before they won't name servers after regions or zones like farside and olyssia. | |} ---- Their reasoning was that there might be some confusion when they're told, for example, "Olyssia's down". Does it mean the realm called Olyssia is down, or the server hosting the Olyssia continent is down? If the NA-PVE megaserver is named "Olyssia," and it goes down, there's not going to be any confusion about what happened. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Gonna assume sarcasm, because a boring singularity like this would set the whole of existence off-kilter. | |} ---- They are, pretty much, names that are left after the cool names were taken. Like when someone picks all the cashews, almonds and walnuts out of a bag of mixed nuts and just leaves the peanuts. | |} ---- ---- But I love peanuts. :c | |} ---- No I think all the choices are dumb and sound stupid. PVE would sound infinitely better than all of these. | |} ---- ---- ----